Ninja Demon alchemist TOD
by Chaos-Saiya-jin3
Summary: What hapens when alchemists meet demons and ninjas in a game of truth or dare? Hilarity ensues, that's what. read to find out more.
1. It begines

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY FMA, NARUTO, OR INUYASHA.** I ONLY OWN TENSUKE AND THE OTHER NEW CHARECTER GOCHEN(MY BROTHERS). tHIS IS ONLY MY 2ND FAN FIC. My first fiC is sAMURAI, GEMS, AND METEL OH MY! In this fic many "bizzar" obsessions are picked at and hillariously awquard things will happen,be said, and done. New characters in evey chapter.

Ed: I'm soo bored.

Al: So let's play some Truth or Dare, brother!

**Sudenly Alex L. Armstrong, Mustang, Winry, Teacher, Havic, Hawkeye, and Scar burt in and say in unison: Did some one say Truth or Dare!**

Al: (shocked)**_I did?_**

**AN: every thing of armstrongs speech name and actions will be in bold due to all the "emotion and gumption" he puts into every thing he dose.**

**Armsrong**: **The Armstrong family has an elustrious history of exellency in the game of truth or dare. Plus, I, Alex Louise Armstrong just can't say no to a game of T.O.D.**

Winry:Give it a rest with the family heritage. (suddenly) I dare Armstrong to eat 5 of his sparkles!

**Armstrong: No not my preasious sparkles. The Armstrong family sparkles have bean passed down for 15 genrations! I will not eat them!**(haewkeye pulls out gun threateningly)** Ok ok, ok, ok, ok, ok! (eats the five sparkles,cries miserably, and groans) My turn. Ed, why do youy always get pissed off when someone calls you short?**

Ed:(trying to kill **Armstrong**)BECAUSE I HAVE A SEVER GROWTH HORMONE DEFICENSY THAT CANT BE CURED CALLED MIDGET TOXICOSIS!(calmbs down after 10 minutes)Teacher i dare you to date havoc for a week and at the end of the week kiss him!

Teacher;Fine by me i was going to ask him out any way because my husband died and now i am single.

Hacvoc:I love you Izumi!

DURING THE WEEK

Mustang: why is yout family so "talented" **Armstrong**

**Armsrtong goes on a week long rant about his family**

At the end of the week

Teacher: That was great Havoc! and thanks for proposeing to me. My trun. Truth: Al what is . . .

4 PEOPLE BURSTS IN ON IZUMY WHO IS IT? WHERE IS HE/SHE FROM? YOU WILL FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2

**AN: EVERY TIME YOU DONT READ AND REVIEW Mustang torches Armstrongs sparkles and then armstrong cries out his heart! All flames will be used to cook sparkle bunnies and venison steaks**(they rock in flavor and texchure)**! So...PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. Ninjas arive

**AN: HERE IS CHAPTER 2. AGAIN I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE ANIMES. ARMSTRONG IS "TIED UP AND GAGGED" DURING THIS CHAPTER SO HE CAN'T RANT ANY MORE. ;P PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!!**

Naruto:Here we are. Belive it!

Sasuke:Wow. He got us here in 8 days that is incredible.

Kakashi:Good job Naruto. You were right. There is a game of truth or dare going on.

Sakura:May we please join you game?

Teacher:Sure.Truth. Sakura what is you most embarassing hobby?

Sakura:(softly)I collect...scented condums.oo

**All but Armstrong:That is embarasing!!!!!**

Sakura:Truth. Kakashi how did you get your sharingan eye?

Kakashi:Well Sakura. It is a transplanted eye because I lost mine in a fight with my childhood freind Orochimaru when we were 7.

Naruto:**What? You were freinds with Orochimaru?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

Kakashi:You in that armor. i dare you to take that armor and paint it tie die and run around the town screeming, "I am a hippy."

Al: . . . _Ok._(does so and comes back singed and dented) ok. I dare Mustang to shave all his hair off and cook a steak with it.

Mustang: Fine but just to warn you and am coated in hair. (shaves entier self)I will now light the 25 kilograms of hair i have jus shaved off of myself.(ignites hare and cocks 100 steaks with it)

**all but all and mustang BARF until they dry heave. **

Mustang:Sasuke I dare you to waste all your energy transmuting an Armstrong statue that is life size. Complete with sparkles

Sasuke:(transmutes perfect statue of armstrong)I am so tired lets break for the night.

Everyone rests up.

Sasuke:Truth. Mustang where are whe and what demension are we in???

Mustang:A perfectly reasonsable question. (goes on for 10 hours)

Winry: **SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BLOW HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!(STARTS TO CLOBBER MUSTANG WITH A 15" WIDE, 2' LONG WRENCH OF DOOM) **Since "Mustard" is out cold. I da...

ANOTHER GROUP OF PEOPLE BUST IN ON THINGS. READ CHAPRTER 3 TO FIND OUT WHO THEY ARE!!!!!

**AN: EVERY TIME YOU DONT REVIEW WINRY CLOBBERS A RANDOM PERSON WITH HER WRENCH OF DOOM!! **So...**PLEASE REVIEW AND SAVE EVERYONE'S BRAIN CELLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. demons attack

**A/N:ARMSTRONG GOT LOSE AND IS BACK IN THE GAME.00 OBSESSIONS SHALL BE REVEALED AND BUTTONS WILL BE PUSHED. ALSO , TENSUKE, ENTER THE STORY. AFTER THIS CHAPTER FEWER CHARACTER SHOW UP AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER. THE NEW CHARACTER GENEALY KNOCK FIRST. **

Inuyasha:Here we are Kagome.

Kagome:You were right Iuyasha there is a game of t.o.d. going on.

Tensuke:Hey what are you doing here Miroku? And how did you get through the portal?

Miroku:We are teleported to major games of T.O.D.

Winry:I dare "Airstrum" to play with "dogman's" ears!

**Armstrong:I will gladly do that dare.**

**A/N:Every Inuyasha phrase will be very mean and crule when it comes to his sword and ears**

Inuyasha:No way i won't let him play with my ears!(is pined to ground while armstron plays with inu's ears)Will you STOP THAT! (puls out tetsusaiga and swings at armstrong but missed)

**Armstrong:I dare Tensuke to eat 100 wasabi seeds and wash it down with hot sauce.**

Tensuke:Fine(devouers and breaths fire for 6.2 hours) Wow that was painful. Truth. Kagone what is your biggest pep peev?

Kagome:(demon-eyed) ** OTHER PEOPLE PLAYING WITH MY INU-KUN'S PUPPY EARS!** (pulls Tetsusaiga away from Inuyasha and proceeds to beat the shit out of Armstrong, while saiyng) **THAT IS ONLY FOR ME!** Truth, Kakashi what is your biggest obssetion?

Kakashi:(meakly) I steal both bras & panties especially Sakuras's.()()

Sakura:WHY YOU. . . (grabs Winry's big wrench and beats the tar out of Kakashi) Hmph. Hentai Pervert.

Sasuke:Since Kakashi is "goo" i will take his turn. Naruto, I dare you to go one week without saying "believe it!" And to make it interesting, you have to wear this shock collar that hurts you every time you say it and keep a journal of it.

Naruto:This will be easy believe it!(150 volt jolt is sent through his body)**_YEOWWWWWWWWWW!_**

Naruto journals

Day 1:this is easy. I only got shocked once, but only because i said i believed in some thing. do you smell toast.

Day 2: _This is harder than i thought. But i did not say "it" at all today. Damn you sasuke now i can't even wright"it" with out being shocked._

_dy3;im dzorended no writ sret._

_d4ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo prdy lits_

_5 mmywnt_

_6 ..._

_7 (to much scribaling to decipher)_

Sasuke:Damn!

A/N:NARUTO SAYS BELIEVE IT FOR 7 HOURS STRAIGHT IN COMPOENSATION FOR THE WEEK.

All but naruto:**_SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO_**

THEN THER IS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR WHO IS IT THIS TIME.

**A/N:EVERY TIME THIS IS NOT REVEIVED iNUYASHA TRIES TO KILL NARUTO. ALSO REVIE AND SEND IDEAS FOR NEW TRUTHS AND DARES.**


	4. in enter Tensuke and Caleb

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY FMA, NARUTO, OR INUYASHA.** I ONLY OWN TENSUKE AND THE OTHER NEW CHARECTER GOCHEN(MY BROTHERS). tHIS IS ONLY MY 2ND FAN FIC. My first fiC is sAMURAI, GEMS, AND METEL OH MY! In this fic many "bizzar" obsessions are picked at and hillariously awquard things will happen,be said, and done. New characters in evey chapter.

Ed: I'm soo bored.

Al: So let's play some Truth or Dare, brother!

**Sudenly Alex L. Armstrong, Mustang, Winry, Teacher, Havic, Hawkeye, and Scar burt in and say in unison: Did some one say Truth or Dare!**

Al: (shocked)**_I did?_**

**AN: every thing of armstrongs speech name and actions will be in bold due to all the "emotion and gumption" he puts into every thing he dose.**

**Armsrong**: **The Armstrong family has an elustrious history of exellency in the game of truth or dare. Plus, I, Alex Louise Armstrong just can't say no to a game of T.O.D.**

Winry:Give it a rest with the family heritage. (suddenly) I dare Armstrong to eat 5 of his sparkles!

**Armstrong: No not my preasious sparkles. The Armstrong family sparkles have bean passed down for 15 genrations! I will not eat them!**(haewkeye pulls out gun threateningly)** Ok ok, ok, ok, ok, ok! (eats the five sparkles,cries miserably, and groans) My turn. Ed, why do youy always get pissed off when someone calls you short?**

Ed:(trying to kill **Armstrong**)BECAUSE I HAVE A SEVER GROWTH HORMONE DEFICENSY THAT CANT BE CURED CALLED MIDGET TOXICOSIS!(calmbs down after 10 minutes)Teacher i dare you to date havoc for a week and at the end of the week kiss him!

Teacher;Fine by me i was going to ask him out any way because my husband died and now i am single.

Hacvoc:I love you Izumi!

DURING THE WEEK

Mustang: why is yout family so "talented" **Armstrong**

**Armsrtong goes on a week long rant about his family**

At the end of the week

Teacher: That was great Havoc! and thanks for proposeing to me. My trun. Truth: Al what is . . .

4 PEOPLE BURSTS IN ON IZUMY WHO IS IT? WHERE IS HE/SHE FROM? YOU WILL FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2

**AN: EVERY TIME YOU DONT READ AND REVIEW Mustang torches Armstrongs sparkles and then armstrong cries out his heart! All flames will be used to cook sparkle bunnies and venison steaks**(they rock in flavor and texchure)**! So...PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
